metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Gravity Suit
The Gravity Suit (グラビティスーツ Gurabiti Sūtsu) (Gravity Feature in Metroid: Other M) is an upgrade for Samus Aran's Power Suit. As its name implies, the Gravity Suit's primary function is to negate extreme gravitational effects around its wearer, such as zero gravity in space. Description Usually obtained after the Varia Suit, the Gravity Suit enhancement changes the orange plates of Samus’ armour to purple, while the visor and lights are often turned blue. In Metroid Prime, the Gravity Suit also changed the lights in the Varia Suit’s pauldrons to solid bands. The version found in Metroid: Samus Returns also altered the structure of the suit, adding more lights to the shoulder and thigh armour, while the purple plating also extended to the back and sides of the torso. When wearing the Gravity Suit, Samus is able to move unhindered in environments with abnormal gravity and negates the resistance that would normally be exerted on her in liquid environments. Depending on the version, the Gravity Suit may also impart some additional properties: The model found in Metroid Prime gave Samus a clearer view while underwater, whereas, in Super Metroid, Metroid Fusion, Metroid: Zero Mission, and Samus Returns the upgrade reduced the damage she took to a greater extent than the Varia alone and negated damage sustained from contacting magma. In Super Metroid, Metroid: Other M, Metroid: Zero Mission and Metroid: Samus Returns, it was the final suit Samus acquired. Other M's Gravity Feature had the same gravity-negating property of the typical Gravity Suit, but did not change the appearance of the Power Suit itself: Instead, the suit only generated a pinkish aura when in use, in a manner similar to the Space Pirates' Hazard Shield in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. Only when its gravity-altering powers are in effect, the suit gains a purple aura and turns her visor, chest plate, shoulder plate, Arm Cannon's green lining, and the hind knee joints lights pink. It negates the extreme gravity in certain areas of the Cryosphere near Sector Zero, but it does not protect Samus from magma damage. The Gravity Feature also protects Samus from air currents when an area of the ship is decompressing, seen in the Control Bridge when she fights Phantoon. It should be noted that the Gravity Feature's damage reduction will always take place, even if the aura is not active. While the Gravity Suit is not acquired in Metroid Prime 2: Echoes, the Luminoth have an upgrade analogous to it in the form of the Gravity Boost accessory. Space Pirates seem to have copied Gravity Suit technology, as scans in Metroid Prime claim that Aqua Pirates used Gravity Suit technology to survive underwater. In Super Metroid, the Pink Space Pirates in the underwater region of Maridia may also use this technology. Benefits chart The following chart details the benefits bestowed by the Gravity Suit in each game: *''Note that the Gravity Suit alone provides only 25% damage reduction, but when combined with the Varia Suit, the damage reduction is increased to 75%. Other numbers represent total reduction, as in other games, Samus cannot use the Gravity Suit without the Varia Suit.'' Official data ''Super Metroid'' manual "This suit reduces the damage from enemy attacks to one fourth and allows you to move freely in water-filled areas." ''Super Metroid Players' Guide ;Beam Power Ups:"Damage is reduced to a quarter but, most importantly, it allows Samus to move freely in water as if it were dry lan. Essential when negotiating the caverns of Maridia. Location: Wrecked Ship."'' ;Page 55:"Your prize for negotiating the ship's pitfalls, the gravity suit will allow you to move around freely underwater and in some lava flows." Official Metroid Prime website :Weapon effect: N/A :Weapon range: N/A :Weapon potential: Non-lethal :"Power Suit Upgrade :The Gravity Suit upgrade allows for improved movement in liquid environments. The Gravity Suit does not protect its wearer from exposure to hazardous fluids. Importantly, visor modifications built into the Gravity Suit make it easy for Samus Aran to see underwater." ''Metroid Prime'' flash "Your Power Suit allows you to breathe underwater but movement is restricted, hindering combat effectiveness. Find the Gravity Suit to move in liquid environments with the same freedom as on land." ''Metroid Prime'' manual "The Gravity Suit upgrades Samus's suit even more. It negates the effects of water, allowing Samus to move and jump normally even while submerged." Inventory data ''Metroid Fusion'' manual "Further reduces damage from enemy attacks. Allows for normal movement in aquatic and other areas. Also protects Samus from lava." ''Metroid: Zero Mission'' Samus Screen data "Reduces damage from foes. Enables free movement in water. Stops lava damage." ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' .]] Trophy ''"A Power Suit that provides even more damage protection than the Varia Suit. This Gravity Suit also allows Samus to move without water resistance when underwater. In most games in the series, this suit also blocks lava damage and friction. In addition, it allows Samus to use item bonuses like the High Jump, Space Jump, and Speed Booster, even when underwater or in lava." *SNES Super Metroid *GCN Metroid Prime Sticker *'Gravity Suit Samus' Metroid: Zero Mission Weapon Attack +11 (Samus, Zero Suit Samus) ''Metroid: Other M'' manual 3. Gravity Feature: "Negates the effects of liquids and extreme gravity and further reduces damage from enemy attacks." ;Metroid: Other M Samus Screen data "Effects: Negates the effects of liquid and super gravity and further reduces enemy attack damage." ;Metroid: Other M on-screen tutorial :GRAVITY FEATURE :This further reduces damage from enemies and negates the effects of gravitational fields. ;Metroid: Other M Premiere Edition :Gravity Feature: The Gravity Feature upgrade is specifically designed to negate all abnormal gravitational effects. If you enter an area where the gravitational pull is stronger than normal, the Gravity Feature will normalize the effect, making it so you can function at full capacity, rather than be affected by the stronger gravitational pull. The same is true when you're in liquid. In liquid, you will experience a lighter gravitational pull, making you more "floaty." The Gravity Feature weighs you down to normal levels. Iwata Asks :Morisawa:' For the most part, it was left to my responsibility, but there were points on which Sakamoto-san would definitely not budge. An example that made quite an impression on me was Samus's Power Suit, and the way it changes color as its various abilities are unlocked. :Iwata:' Ah yes, it changes. :''Morisawa: At first it's yellow, then the typical orange, then finally it becomes the Gravity Suit, so that Samus is purple. That is Nintendo's official specification, so naturally we started making the final Power Suit in purple. Towards the end of the game, however, there are some serious dramatic scenes. As Sakamoto-san was watching one of these cinematics, where Samus appeared in purple, he said "why is Samus wearing purple?"'' :''Iwata: He said that, even though it had been the specification from the very beginning! (laughs)'' :''Morisawa: Yes! (laughs) So I told him 'she's wearing the Gravity Suit, that's why she's purple'. His response, however, was 'but it looks strange to have this purple person popping up during such a serious conversation'. It would then become an exchange along the lines of me saying 'But this is the specification!' and him responding 'No, no, definitely strange'.'' :''Iwata: Ha ha! (laughs)'' :''Morisawa: So we'd consult Kitaura-san as well, but he'd also say 'yes, purple really is strange'. All I could think was 'Huh?! So what should we do now?' These kinds of specifications had been there from the very beginning, from before my time, but they'd just say 'No, we definitely want Samus in orange here'. I just groaned and put my head in my hands.'' :''Iwata: It sounds like you had the ladder pulled out from under you. (laughs) So how did you resolve the situation?'' :''Morisawa: Basically, I brought out various color patterns, trying to push them back towards purple a little bit, but they couldn't agree to that, saying it was orange they wanted. In the end, therefore, we decided to indicate that the gravity features are attached to the suit by making the green lights on Samus's chest glow a purple-like pink when the gravity features are unlocked.'' :''Iwata: So in other words, the suit color stayed orange, but the color of the lights on her chest changed to a purplish pink?'' :''Morisawa: Yes. We explained this clearly in the manual, but as the person entrusted with the visual settings of Metroid: Other M, it just didn't sit right with me. Then later I remembered working on Metroid: Zero Mission for Game Boy Advance in the past. At that time one member of staff came to me and said 'the specifications for the previous game say this, but this time it's a little different, is it ok?' That time I was the one who'd gone against the specifications.'' ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' trophy .]] ;Samus (Gravity Suit) :"Power Suits aren't known for being good in water, so if you're the aquatic type, what you need is a Gravity Suit. This stylish, glowing suit upgrade not only completely nullifies fluid resistance— making moving underwater a breeze—but also reduces damage and improves your underwater vision. What more could you ask for?"'' The PAL version of this description is slightly different: :"Power Suits aren't known for being good in water, so if you're the aquatic type, what you need is a Gravity Suit. This stylish purple suit upgrade not only completely nullifies fluid resistance, making moving underwater a breeze, but also lets you see better underwater and even reduces damage. What more could you ask for?!" ''Metroid: Samus Returns'' Samus Screen "The Gravity Suit greatly reduces damage received. It also prevents lava damage and allows you to move freely in liquid." ''Metroid: Samus Returns Official Guide ;The Armory (p. 13) :"Finishing what the Varia Suit started, the Gravity Suit allows Samus to traverse through lava without fear of taking damage. That's only one of the Gravity Suit's useful features, however. This upgrade also allows Samus to move through any liquid like she's walking on dry land. When you have the Gravity Suit, you know you've nearly arrived at the bounty hunter's maximum item-finding potential."'' ;Walkthrough (p. 145) :"Aside from looking rather spiffy, the Gravity Suit allows you to move underwater as if walking on dry land. That means Space Jumping underwater is no longer an issue. If the Gravity Suit's features ended there, it would still be a worthy addition to your collection, but there's more. Lava is no longer a problem either- you not only stop taking damage from lava. but you can also move around in it unimpeded." In other media ''Super Smash Bros. In the [[Super Smash Bros. (series)|''Super Smash Bros. series]], Samus's standard outfit is the Varia Suit. She has an alternate costume that turns her suit pink with a blue visor, which is said by Masahiro Sakurai to be based upon the Gravity Suit in Super Metroid despite much more closely resembling the Varia Suit's missile mode color palette in Metroid. Another purple-blue alternate color scheme much more closely resembles the Gravity Suit; this palette would later be officially identified as the Metroid Prime Gravity Suit despite previously appearing in Super Smash Bros. and Melee (both of which predate Prime). In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, the Gravity Suit appears as an unlockable Trophy, based on its model from Metroid Prime. In Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS, it is replaced with an updated Trophy depicting the Gravity Feature from Other M. In Brawl, the Gravity Suit also appears as a Sticker, using exclusive artwork from Zero Mission that has otherwise never been made public. It can only be equipped by Samus or Zero Suit Samus, and provides an Attack +11 boost to weapons. In Adventure Mode: The Subspace Emissary, the Copied Power Suits encountered by Zero Suit Samus and Pikachu have a color scheme resembling the Gravity Suit. In Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, the Gravity Suit (using its artwork from Metroid Prime) appears as a Support Spirit, which can be equipped alongside a Primary Spirit with an available support slot. The Gravity Suit's class is Advanced. It provides the Lava-Floor Resist attribute, which reduces damage taken from lava floors. During Spirit Battles, the Gravity Suit is used by Samus in her Metroid Prime Gravity Suit costume. She is fought in the volcanic cavern of the Castle Siege stage, with Sector 1 as the background music. To simulate the canonical ability of the Gravity Suit, the player's jump height is reduced by High Gravity while Samus's movements are unaffected. Although Support Spirits usually do not have types, the Gravity Suit is classified as a Shield type during this battle, giving it advantage over Attack Spirits and disadvantage against Grab Spirits. ''Nintendo Land In ''Nintendo Land, while playing multiplayer in Metroid Blast, the fourth Samus Mii player wears a suit that is colored identically to the Gravity Suit. With the Samus costumes in Nintendo Land being modeled after her appearance in Metroid: Other M, this is the debut of the Other M-style purple Gravity Suit later seen in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U. Appearances *''Super Metroid'' (SNES, 1994) *''Super Smash Bros.'' (N64, 1999) *''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' (GCN, 2001) *''Metroid Fusion'' (GBA, 2002) *''Metroid Prime'' (GCN, 2002) *''Metroid: Zero Mission'' (GBA, 2004) *''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (Wii, 2008) *''New Play Control! Metroid Prime'' (Wii, Japan-only 2009) *''Metroid Prime Trilogy'' (Wii, 2009) *''Metroid: Other M'' (Wii, 2010) *''Nintendo Land'' (Wii U, 2012) *''Metroid: Samus Returns'' (3DS, 2017) Trivia '' featured Samus in purple armor.]] *As it becomes further corrupted, the PED Suit and Hazard Shield begin to turn purple, resembling the Gravity Suit. *In the final cutscene of Prime, the Gravity Suit is shown with the green accents of the Varia suit, rather than the blue accents used throughout the game. It also has the Varia Suit's more pronounced pauldron indentations, and lacks the Gravity Suit's usual bright purple reflections. This is likely because Samus' helmetless model was based on the Varia Suit, and later retextured improperly in an attempt to make it match the Gravity Suit. *According to unused text in a beta build, the Gravity Suit in Prime ''was intended to protect against magma. It is unknown why this function was removed.https://tcrf.net/Proto:Metroid_Prime#Inventory_Screen *In ''Super Metroid, if one was to take off the Varia Suit and obtain the Gravity Suit, the Power Suit will actually have the Gravity Suit's colors before switching to the proper sprites. This happens the same way when obtaining the Varia Suit (albeit orange instead of purple). **Strangely, the Gravity Suit alone does not give Samus the Varia Suit's dimensions in the status screen. *The reason why the Gravity Suit coloration in Other M is different is because of Yoshio Sakamoto's creative preferences. When he saw purple-colored Suit in serious-toned cutscenes, namely, Dr. Madeline Bergman's explanation of the conspiracy, he found that the purple Suit's presence in a serious scene was silly and asked for the change. *''Metroid's manual depicted an aura around the Varia Suit similar to the Gravity Feature, although it was colored yellow instead. *The SA-X may have possessed the Gravity Feature from ''Other M, but it does not have the pink accents present in the decompressing Docking Bays when it and Samus fight the Omega Metroid. *In Metroid Prime, several Sequence Breaks can be performed to skip the Gravity Suit. The Gravity Suit can also be gained before the Varia Suit by passing through the Twin Fires Tunnel without the Spider Ball. If the Gravity Suit is skipped and Samus kills the Omega Pirate, the Phazon Suit acquisition cutscene will depict Samus wearing the Gravity Suit when it should be the Phazon Suit. When the cutscene is over, the color scheme will revert to Phazon. The same applies to acquiring the Gravity Suit before the Varia Suit: Samus will appear to gain the Varia Suit, but it then reverts to the Gravity Suit. **Similarly, if the Gravity Suit is skipped in Super Metroid, she will still be wearing it in the ending. **If Samus has the Gravity Suit acquired before the Spider Ball, the Morph Ball still looks as though she wears the Varia Suit. **In Metroid Prime If the Varia Suit is acquired after acquiring the Gravity Suit, Samus will appear to obtain the Phazon Suit in the cutscene, but once the cutscene is finished, it reverts back to the Gravity Suit. *In Metroid Prime, the Gravity Suit was modeled and skinned by Gene Kohler. *There is a machine at the bottom of Nightmare's Room that resembles the Gravity Suit powerup from Super Metroid. This fact may refer to the Suit being the reward for defeating Nightmare in Fusion, or a cross-reference to the creature's gravity-manipulating powers. *Interestingly enough, Samus does not use the Gravity Suit to survive Bomad's gravity bomb in Samus & Joey, instead using her Morph Ball. Gallery References ru:Гравикостюм es:Traje Gravitatorio de:Gravity Suit Category:Suits Category:Chozo technology Category:Ridley's Lair Category:Chozodia Category:Phendrana Drifts Category:Area 5 Category:Wrecked Ship Category:Sector Zero Category:Sector 5 Category:Trophies Category:Stickers Category:Gene Kohler Category:Recurring Items Category:Unknown Items Category:Unused Items Category:Spirits